Una eternidad amandote
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: De lo único que estoy seguro es que te ame desde antes de saber lo que signifacaba la palabra amor. Por mucho que las situaciones y la oscuridad nos separe se que estaremos siempre juntos pues yo te amare eternamente. Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**N/A: Solo usare los nombres de los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pero la historia será distinta ya que tomare ideas de varios libros y de otras cosas locas que se me ocurren espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo n|°1: Juego de niños**

Hoy vine con mis tíos y mis primos a la costa de Francia, más específicamente en Marsella, es un lugar muy agradable, al lado del mar, todo parece muy lindo solo que me aburro como un ostra aquí, mis primos que son muchos más grande que yo se van a jugar o directamente se desaparecen todo el día y llegan a la noche y mi prima aun no alcanza a los 4 años, y no me gusta ser niñero , menos de alguien que habla y le entiendo la mitad, es frustrante.

Luego del almuerzo y de que mi tía nos hiciera esperar una hora reloj nos ha dejado salir a jugar por la playa, nuestra casa de alquiler queda a dos cuadras del centro y a dos cuadras de la playa, todo nos queda muy cerca. Eso parece muy bueno para todos excepto para mí.

Por cierto no lo he mencionado mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y tengo 7 años recién cumplidos. Vivo con mis tíos por temporadas, pues mi madre murió al nacer y mi padre, no sé dónde está el siempre vive viajando y cuando lo veo son en las vacaciones y bien gracia, me da la impresión que él no me quiere. Mi única familia son mis tíos y mis primos, aunque a veces siento que no pertenezco a su familia, por mucho que sepa que soy de ahí y que ellos son mi familia no sé porque pero me siento un estorbo.

Me fui a caminar por la orilla del mar mientras mis primos más grandes se iban a los centros de video juegos y pool que quedaba en un pequeño bar que daba frente del mar. Uno de los mejores lugares para pasar el rato según Federico, mi primo, claro mi tío lo regañaba porque se le acababa todo el dinero en fichas para las maquinas de pelea o el pinball. Yo no tenía ese problema con suerte podía agarrar un taco y con mucha más suerte lograba ponerme en puntas de pie para poder ver el tablero del pinball.

Camine por la orilla por unos cuantos minutos hasta que me aburrí y me canse, así que me fui a sentar a una roca para observar como las olas acompañaban sutilmente el movimiento del ir y venir del viento.

-¿Me ayudas? – desvié mi vista del mar para toparme con unos hermosos ojos color verde, me los quede observando, y a su poseedora también.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, volví a la tierra pestañando un par de veces sonriéndole tontamente.

-Si lo estoy – dije al fin con un tono algo nervioso porque seguro que me veía como un tonto.- perdón ¿qué me dijiste? – pregunte, sabía que algo me había dicho pero ahora quedaba como un idiota.- estaba algo alelado , metido en mi propio pensamiento – me excuse.

La niña sonrió y yo sonríe con ella.

-¿Me ayudas?- dijo alzando un balde de plástico un pala también de plástico.- estoy armando un castillo.- indico a un lugar donde se veía un gran poso de arena y más baldes.

- Claro – dije entusiasmado.

La niña me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia donde estaba armando su castillo, su padre estaba cerca de nosotros vigilándonos por si nos metíamos al mar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte porque realmente no sabía su nombre ni ella el mío.

- Esme – me dijo mirando por arriba de su hombro - ¿y tu?

- Carlisle – le conteste antes de que llegáramos a los pie del futuro castillo.

Estuvimos jugando durante horas y horas sin darnos cuenta, el castillo realmente no parecía castillo parecía montañitas de arena, yo veía eso en cambio Esme, era más optimista que yo, decía que iba por buen camino si no fuera porque las olas se lo llevaban y yo tampoco cooperaba echándole agua al pozo antes de tiempo, no lo mío nunca había sido construir castillos de arena lo mío era más destruir el castillo.

-Vamos Esme.- dijo su padre levantando unas cuantas cosas del suelo.

- por fa papa un rato mas – pidió ella suplicante.

- no, ya es tarde.- dijo el hombre un poco cortante.

Esme hizo una mueca de disgusto, se encogió de hombros y me miro con tristeza.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo tomando su balde mientras su padre guardaba el resto de los juguetes.

-Si yo también – dije al darme cuenta que era tarde, le entregue la pala de plástico.

Realmente estaba escapando para no despedirme, sabía que no nos veríamos de nuevo.

- nos vemos luego.- dije con una sonrisa mientras sacudía el short porque estaba lleno de arena y …eso molestaba.

- Si – dijo ella con una sonrisa.- nos veremos pronto – tomo sus cosas y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego ir detrás de su padre que ya llevaba varios metros de distancia.

Se marcho con su padre esa tarde y nunca más la volví a ver.

Ese verano fui un niño tonto, iba todos los días a la playa a la misma hora para ver si la encontraba pero no, ella no volvió a ir, de todas maneras yo regrese a clase una semana después.

**Si les ha gustado déjenme un comentario para que lo siga =)**


	2. El encuentro

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato. **

**.Capitulo n°2: El encuentro.**

-Vamos Carlisle podemos ir a cenar a un lugar esta noche – Aro me hablo dándome la espalda, pues se estaba arreglado para salir junto con Dante y se supone por lo que podía ver que yo estaba obligado a ir con ellos.

Vaya gracia que me hacia salir luego de toda una semana estudiando intensamente para poder seguir con mi beca en la facultad de medicina y ahora estos dos me querían llevar a un…

-Es un Restaurant muy bonito, queda cerca de una disco, comemos algo y luego nos largos de allí para irnos un lugar mejor – Dante hablo haciendo unos graciosos pasos de baile, que por cierto mi amigo no le corría ni un ápice de ritmo por las venas pero era gracioso verlo intentar tener algo de ritmo y bailar.

-No, prefiero quedarme en casa, necesito dormir.- dije dando un bostezo que había provocado para que se fueran sin mí, pero es que realmente necesitaba que me dejaran solo, cerré los ojos para darle más realismo a mi interpretación de chico cansado y no apto para la fiesta pero a los pocos segundo sentí la mano de uno de mis amigos sobre los hombros, abrí los ojos y vi que era Aro.

- Ponte tu chaqueta, está arriba del sofá del living –dijo con voz seria mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro- nos vamos en 5 minutos.- me miro por unos segundos y se largo de la habitación.

- Eso Carlisle, ven la noche es joven igual que nosotros – Dante acoto con su tono siempre tan jovial y despreocupado. Me guiño un ojo y se fue también de la habitación.

Tenía dos opciones salir o salir vaya el dilema que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Me levante del sofá en el que estaba sentado, me mire un par de minutos en el espejo para ver si me tenía que arreglar o algo pero no tenía muchas ganas así que salí de la habitación rumbo por mi chaqueta y mis amigos. Ninguno de mis amigos me había convencido pero si no iba me venían a buscar así que mejor era caminar por mis propios medios que ser el maniquí de alguien más o terminar arrastrado por la sala hasta el auto.

El viaje en el Chevy de Aro no duro más de veinte o veinte cinco minutos hasta el centro de la ciudad, hoy era viernes así que había un gran movimiento en la ciudad, autos que iban y venían por todas las calles principales, había mucho ruido, barullo de la gente pero lo mejor de todo era que se respiraba la fiesta en el aire, si bueno ellos había tenido razón un poco de diversión no le hacía mal a nadie.

Mi amigo estaciono el auto a una cuadra del restaurant, hicimos el trayecto tranquilos, los tres caminando por la vereda que nos conduciría al restaurante mas "cool" de la ciudad, y se notaba que estábamos en lo mas "cool" de todo pues veíamos a las gente muy bien vestida con ese aire de fiesta en todo el cuerpo y por cierto nos cruzábamos con chicas muy hermosas.

Hasta ese momento de mi vida había tenido suerte con ellas, las atraía con mucha facilidad y ellas me atraían a mí de la misma manera, no era alguien de una sola mujer no podía pero tampoco engañaba a nadie dado que era muy raro que estuviese de novio con alguna chica, nadie me aguantaba mis cambios de humor, una cosa era pasarla bien un rato otra realidad era tener que vivir conmigo durante días y tener que aguantar que estuviese encerrado estudiando.

Pero hoy sentía que las cosas iba a cambiar, llámeselo destino, presentimiento, sexto sentido o simplemente un deseo reprimido de querer ser alguien importante en la vida del otro, tener por quien desvivirme y sentir aquello que se llamaba amor. Ya lo sentí pero era de alguien platónico, necesitaba sacarme aquella fantasía de la cabeza con urgencia.

-Ya estamos por llegar- dijo Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos, a veces creo que él tiene algún tipo de poder y puede "escuchar" todo lo que yo digo. A veces se que se ríe y me mira. Quizás soy un paranoico.

Entramos por fin al restaurant, se veía muy lujoso y tenía un aire a "Cool". Aro se acerco a una de las camareras y ella nos guio hacia una mesa, tuvimos que subir unas escaleras, ya que nuestra mesa estaba reservada en una de las partes más exclusivas de todo de todo el restaurant

-Wouo!- exclamo Dante viendo el lugar – esto está mejor de lo que había pensado – dijo mi amigo mientras tomaba una de las sillas de la mesa y sentaba.

-Se ve bien – hablo Aro con tono un poco soberbio sentándose también en la mesa.- esperemos que la comida sea tan buena como se ve que es este lugar.

No comente nada sobre el lugar sino que me saque la chaqueta, la acomode sobre el respaldo de la silla y me senté en silencio.

A los pocos minutos se nos acerco una chica, mejor dicho la mesera para darnos los menús y dejando la cesta de pan para que fueras picando algo mientras decidíamos que comer.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos pensando en que pedir pero al final entre ideas e indecisiones terminamos por pedir una pizza napolitana con cerveza.

Aro levanto la mano pidiendo a la chica que se acercase a nosotros para que tomase nuestros pedidos. Los hicimos y ella se fue para volver a la media hora, la cual entre nosotros, el trió de amigos no paso gran cosa, solo hablábamos de cosas triviales y cosas de la facultad.

La comida por fin llego desprendiendo un exquisito aroma que despertaba aun más la ansiedad de querer comer, Aro se encargo de repartir las porciones y yo me encargue de servir la cerveza en los vasos.

Cuando todo estuvo más que listo para empezar a comer volvimos a caer en la monotonía de la conversación sobre el estudio y la facultad, aunque a veces saltaba a las compañeras de la facultad, gracias a que Dante se desviaba del tema y Aro lo miraba con cara de que lo iba asesinar, creo que a él no le gustaba mucho cuando terminábamos hablando de niñerías.

A pesar de que parecía algo aburrida la noche me lo estaba pasando bien, todo era tranquilo y lo necesitaba luego de haber estado con un pico de stress.

-Lo siento no me quedare al postre.- dijo Aro limpiándose con la servilleta – tengo asuntos importantes que atender nos vemos luego.- al terminar la frase se paro y se fue del lugar, me fije que en su plato aun seguían los restos de su comida.

- vaya ¿que tendrá que hacer? – Pregunto un tanto extrañado mi compañero.- pero no importa nos dejo dinero para pagar – hizo una sonrisa de lado y luego me miro.- ¿iras a bailar conmigo o te irás a casa?

Saque mi vista del dinero que había dejado Aro sobre la mesa y la pase a Dante alzando levemente las cejas.

-No iré, mejor ve tu, quiero dormirme temprano hoy.- dije con voz segura y le sonreí para que no se lo tomase a mal.

-Bien tú te lo pierdes- aplaudió y se paro.- también me iré entonces

-Pero aún es temprano.- dije extrañado tanto que me habían sacado de la casa para que ahora me dejasen solo y encima realmente no había comido casi, Dante se había comida gran parte de la comida.

-Si lo sé pero quiero pasar a buscar a alguien – note que tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos así que solo asentí con la cabeza y él se fue del restaurant.

Me había quedado solo, solo así que para el mal de la soledad le pedí a la camarera que me trajera un café porque me tendría que volver caminado y solo. Algo me tenía que animar.

Mientras esperaba mi café, alguien se acerco a mí y se aclaro la garganta.

-Yo a ti te conozco.- escuche que decía una femenina a mi lado.

Levante la cabeza y vi a la chica de ojos verde y pelo color caramelo.

-estoy seguro de que recordaría haber conocido a alguien como tu.- le conteste luego de unos segundos sin haber pronunciado ninguna palabra.- por favor siéntate conmigo – me pare de la mesa para que ella tomase asiento.

-estaba esperando a alguien…- dijo algo seria pero luego sacudió la cabeza y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa – bien me sentare – rápidamente fui hasta su silla y la agarre para acomodársela.- gracias, eres muy amable.- me dijo y yo le sonreí medio embobado.

- de nada.- le conteste y me fui a sentar a mi puesto.

- Soy Carlisle Cullen.- me presente y ella pego un grito de alegría, se paro y me abrazo.

- Sabia que eras tú – me dijo aun atrapándome en sus abrazos.

Me quede algo congelado sin saber que hacer pero le respondía el abrazo.

-¿Esme?- pregunte algo tímido por no saber con certeza si ella era, no se pero algo de mi me dijo que era ella. Aunque claramente ella si sabía quien era yo.

-Si Carlisle.- se despego de mi y se fue a sentar, vaya era una mujer algo muy efusiva.- ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto con una sonrisa y una tranquilidad única, yo creo aun estaba con cara entre shock y embobado si eso era posible.

Le empecé a contar de mi vida, que no era gran cosa y la mayoría trataba de lo mismo, mis estudios y de mis amigos, mas vida que esa no tenia o…no realmente más vida que esa no tenia. Ella en cambio me conto toda su vida, su padre había fallecido, trabajaba con las abejas y las flores en una ciudad un tanto cerca aquí, tenía una hermana llamada Sophie pero todo eso era menor para mi, dado que me dijo que estaba casada. Al escucharla no pude no dar un suspiro, ya se me había hecho añico la ilusión en tan pocos segundos, aunque no entendía muy bien porque me había sentido tan mal porque me dijese que estaba casada aunque era considerablemente joven como para estarlo pero bueno daba igual lo estaba y ese era el punto.

El resto de la casi velada porque no fueron más de veinte minutos en los que ella ceno y yo termine de tomar mi café estábamos listo para irnos pero yo no quería separarme de ella aun.

-Si no te molesta ¿quieres dar una vuelta por la plaza?- le ofrecí cuando salimos del restaurant, quizás eso era algo atrevido si consideraba que ella estaba casada y ya era tarde pero solo quería escuchar un poco más de ella mientras podía disfrutar un poco más de su cercanía a mí.

-Claro, la noche se ve hermosa.- me contesto con una sonrisa mientras sentía como pasaba su brazo por mi brazo. La mire y le sonríe. Quizás yo no eran efusivo ni tan afectuoso como ella pero Esme hacia todo lo que yo quería hacer y no me atrevía.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que llegamos a la plaza y estuvimos caminado por ella durante unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de aquel momento, cada tanto la miraba de reojo para ver si lo estaba pasando bien o no. Luego nos fuimos a sentar a unos bancos.

-Esme ¿vives por acá?

-Si – me respondió ella y me dijo la dirección al oído en susurro como si alguien más nos pudiese escuchar luego de eso ella agacho la cabeza para fijarse en su reloj de pulsera la hora que era.- Lo siento Carlisle pero me tengo que ir – me contesto, de nuevo me sentía como cuando éramos niños, me volvía abandonar sin previo aviso.

- Descuida no hay problema es tarde y lo comprendo – le sonreí de costado - ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Es que no se te puede pasar algo en el camino.- sugerí mientras ella se paraba y yo hice lo mismo.

- No, se me cuidar no te preocupes – me contesto – Adiós.- dijo antes de girarse para irse y la tome de la mano así sin pensarlo ni una fracción de segundo.

- Buenas Noches - Le sonreí de costado y le di un beso en la mejilla antes dejar que se marchara, ella me sonrió y me devolvió el beso en la mejilla para luego perderse por el camino del parque.

Volví al departamento solo pero estaba seguro que ahora mi vida estaba cambiando poco a poco.

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado ya saben si quieren leer más y tienen ideas serán muy bien recibidas cualquier tipo de idea o de comentario o un simple síguelo =)**

**Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios en el primer Capítulo este capítulo ha sido para vosotros =) y me alegra saber que Eclipse ahora haga que haya más gente que les guste la pareja Esme&Carlisle porque la verdad son divinos los dos y hacen una pareja hermosa.**


	3. Quiero ser algo aunque sea tu amigo

**Capitulo n°3: Quiero ser algo aunque sea tu amigo**

-Carlisle…

Sentí la voz de alguien y eso me hizo que desenterrara la cabeza de la almohada para ver a Dante a mi lado, lo mire y me queje por haberme despertado, necesitaba seguir durmiendo antes de que la cabeza me siguiera dando vueltas.

-Levántate, Aro esta algo molesto contigo, has llegado muy tarde y bueno… Alcohol.-me susurro mientras me miraba fijamente y hacia una mueca de encontrarse vencido por la situación

¿Cómo era posible que Aro hubiese estado anoche aquí cuando llegue si él estaba de viaje? El aroma del alcohol había sido culpa de Dante y sus ganas de sacarme a enfiestarme pero igual yo también había tenido la culpa con aquello de dejarme llevar por la competencia de Tequila, última vez en mi vida que haría eso.

-Dante desaparécete por tu culpa estoy así – le dije dándole con la almohada de lleno en la cara.

-Tú te has dejado llevar –no hacía falta darme vuelta para ver que era Aro quien hablaba realmente no quería darme vuelta y verlo, sabía que sería un niño regañado de nuevo y con una terrible resaca a cuesta.

-Saben desaparezcan así me cambio – le dije enterrando la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada

Aro me miro y luego miro a Dante

-Vámonos – le dijo con voz seria y cortante

Mi amigo pasó delante del hombre de caballera negra y se marcho pero Aro seguía esperando a que nos encontráramos solos, venia el regaño no tenía que ser adivino para saberlo.

-Alguien con el nombre de Esme te ha telefoneado y me dio esta dirección para ti.- me extendió un papel – no te distraigas de tus estudios Carlisle no es bueno eso si quieres llegar a ser Medico.

Tanto él como yo nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral pero luego se dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta. Al verme que estaba solo empecé por buscar mi guía para ver cuál era la dirección, bien se trataba de un parque, mire el reloj, solo tenía media hora para bañarme, afeitarme, cambiarme e irme de allí con suerte tendría cinco minutos para desayunar arriba del bus.

Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo de lo rápido que hacia las cosas, si casi me mato en la ducha pero no, tenia buenos reflejos. Salí de mi cuarto y vi que mis amigos estaban tomando desayuno en comedor, no dije nada sino que tome una tostada y me tome de golpe el vaso de jugo de Dante sin siquiera preguntarle si podía hacer eso o no, pero no importaba era una de las tantas que me debía porque siempre terminaba con la mitad del desayuno por su culpa.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunto el rubio de mi amigo

-Se va a ver con la chica que lo llamo a la mañana – le contesto Aro bajando un poco el diario.-Carlisle mastica antes de que no puedas ir a tu "cita" por ir a ver primero a los de primeros auxilios.

Iba a responderles pero al fijarme en la hora que marcaba el reloj no dije nada porque no podía responder, masticar y echarme a correr a la vez así que solo hice las últimas dos cosas mencionadas, masticar y echarme a correr hacia la puerta para luego correr escaleras abajo porque el ascensor no llegaba nunca.

Corrí al bus hasta la parada para que no se fuera sin mí, una vez adentro trague lo que me faltaba de comida aun no tengo explicaciones para saber cómo es que no me he atragantado quizás era la emoción o la ansiedad o sentir aquel nerviosismo que me producía la sola idea de saber que en minutos me la encontraría de nuevo.

Por fin el bus llego a la parada de la equina del parque y me baje, ahora tenía un problema el cual no había pensado hasta aquellos momentos, no sabía con exactitud dónde encontrarla, Aro no me había dicho nada solo me había dado la dirección y ya.

No tenia que parecer un ansioso ni un desesperado , eso era fundamental no tenia que mostrar mis emociones a la primera porque yo no era así no era afectuoso, bueno si tal vez lo era pero ella producía tantas cosas nuevas que intentaba controlarme solo y no podía.

Me puse las manos en los bolsillos y empecé andar por el camino del parque en algún lado la debía encontrar, quizás… no tenía ni siquiera alguna pista de cómo venia vestida así que aquello de preguntar no me serviría mucho.

Luego de unos diez minutos en los cuales me di la vuelta de manzana a la plaza hasta quedar cansando y fastidioso por no encontrarme con quien yo quería me senté en una de las bancas frente al lago, di un largo suspiro y al girar la cabeza la vi estaba sentada del otro lado del lago, traía puesto una camisa blanca, realmente era una simple camisa blanca y unos jeans. De acuerdo esto no era una cita por como venia vestida, quedaba claro que Aro estaba equivocado con aquello de mi "cita" pero no importaba como estaba vestida se veía hermosa igual. Respire profundamente antes de pararme de mi banca y camine hacia ella con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Lamento la demora- le dije llegando a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- se paro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no se que fue pero algo la hizo sonreír de una manera muy dulce.- Hola – me saludo parándose y acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola – respondí de una manera más que sonsa si hasta yo me había escuchado algo sonso – lo siento me acabo de despertar no tengo todas las luces conmigo – le dije a modo de broma y ella se sonrió, ¿ya había mencionado que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita? No me acuerdo pero no importa, me gustaba ver su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la hacía ver mucho más hermosa - ¿Quieres que demos un paseo mientras conversamos un rato de algo? – le sugerí mientras le ofrecía mi brazo para que lo tomara.

-Claro podemos dar un vuelta si quieres – me dijo en tono dulce agarrándose de mi brazo.- Te llame a la mañana...

- Pero estaba durmiendo

- Si tu amigo me lo dijo, creo que no le caigo bien

- Es raro pero hasta que no te conozca no te puede decir nada - le sonreí de costado - ¿Tu marido no se enoja que andes aquí?

A veces creo que abrir la boca no es lo mejor que uno puede hacer en el mundo ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque cuando quieres mostrarte interesados a veces incomodas a la otra personas.

- Lo siento no debí preguntar.- le dije haciendo un pequeño mohín

- Descuida tú no sabes sobre Charles.

Al escuchar tuve la impresión que no debí haber preguntando ya que parecía que la lastimaba hablar sobre su marido, aunque no se quizás era la culpa o quizás no estaban pasando un buen momento o realmente debería dejar de sacar hipótesis dentro de mi cabeza.

-Espérame aquí que voy por algo.-le dije con una sonrisa

Me separe de ella y camine unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegue a un carrito que vendía cosas dulces y globos en la plaza. Le pedí que me diera dos algodones de azúcar, el me los dio, le pague y me di la media vuelta sobre mis talones para ir de nuevo al lado de Esme.

-Toma – le dije estriando mi brazo con el algodón que le había comprado.- no me lo puedes rechazar así que tómalo aunque sea por lastima y miénteme diciéndome que justo era lo que se te antojaba.

Esme se rio y aquello fue algo grandioso, pues su risa era algo contagiosa pero a su vez era lo más dulce que había oído en toda mi vida, ahora que me acordaba de niños me había quedado en la memoria su dulce risa y su sonrisa, aquello era algo que me había fascinado en ver, y eso que cuando éramos niños nos faltaban dientes, teníamos ventanas al frente de la sonrisa pero verla y escucharla sonreí era algo genial. Por lo menos ya había logrado que se olvidara de su vida por un momento.

-¿Y me vas hacer esperar? – dije simulando un poco de malestar

Ella sonrió y tomo al fin el algodón de azúcar y yo sonreí triunfante pues me había aceptado el algodón y además de que seguía sonriendo.

-Era justo lo que se me antojaba.- me contesto con su voz dulce.

- Ya lo sabía – le conteste con una sonrisa

-Eres engreído – me acuso y yo solo sonreí mientras tomaba de mi algodón de azúcar.

Pues el algodón de azúcar había sido una de mis más brillantes ideas, si sin duda pues a Esme le había cambiado la cara y ahora me sonreía mas pero lástima que cuando se acabo no podía ir a comprar otro porque terminaríamos con caries y ya estaba empalagado del azúcar del algodón pero no de la dulzura de ella….diablos me estaba volviendo cursi.

-Carlisle…-la voz de Esme rompió aquella cursilería de mi mente y gire la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Si? – Tire el palito del algodón al cesto de la basura que estaba a unos centímetros de mi – Dime

-Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir

Aquello me hizo que me detuviera en seco, ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? Si a penas habíamos estado un par de horas y nada más

-Bueno…vale – di un pequeño suspiro y ella se giro un poco para quedarse casi al frente mío.- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Ella no me contesto nada sino que se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla , después de eso se giro para irse y por algo de instinto tome de su muñeca para retenerla.

-Esme por favor, no te puedes ir así…

-Carlisle…-ella suspiro y desvió su mirada, mire hacia abajo y entendí aquello.

-No…-me mordí el labio inferior – solo quiero ser tu amigo, no pido mas, es como cuando éramos niños – la mire a los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no es así – se soltó de mi agarre ya que yo había aflojado la mano.- lo siento pero me debo ir.

Baje la mirada y di un gran suspiro, mientras escuchaba como se iba. Levante la vista cuando ya no oí el ruido que provocaban los tacos contra el pedimento, ella se había alejado de mí de nuevo, no sabía donde vivía ni nada pero ella sí, aunque aquello me había quedado claro…

Y me gire para irme, aquel encuentro no había sido bueno para mí, ahora tenía aquella necesidad de verla de nuevo y lo peor es que no sabía cómo encontrarla.

Llegue a mi departamento, al abrir la puerta vi a Dante sentando en el sofá mirando la televisión.

-¿Hey como te fue? ¿Fuiste a un velorio o qué?

-Dante no quiero hablar – dije cerrando la puerta.- no vengo de allí pero estuve cerca del cementerio y se me ha muerto algo así que quizás si venga de un velorio.

Apago el televisor y se levanto mientras yo arrojaba las llaves a uno de los sillones.

-¿Cuál es el lio?

- No sé donde vive, está casada, no quiere ser mi amiga y bueno…estoy molesto por todo eso.- murmure y camine hacia la cocina, sentí que Dante venia detrás mío - ¿Dónde está Aro?

-No se no lo dijo, sabes cómo es – me contesto.

- Si lo sé – murmure mientras abrí la heladera y sacaba algo para tomar.

-Oye si me das tiempo consigo la dirección de la chica esa, si está casada o no da igual, tú has dicho que quieres ser el "amigo" – el se sonreía de costado y a mí me gustado darle con la puerta de la nevera pero el tenia algo que yo quería así que deje el refrigerador tranquilo.

-Ya consígueme la dirección de Esme Platt - agarre la botella de Fanta y saque un paquete de galletitas de una de las puertas de la lacena – cuando lo tengas me la das, no esperes beso por lo menos no hasta que no me des lo que quiero – le guiñe el ojo – y por cierto me voy a estudiar antes de que llegue Aro.- me gire y salí de la habitación para irme a mi habitación

-¿Estas enamorado o te estás volviendo Gay? Porque….– me grito Dante

Se que dijo algo mas pero ya esas alturas había cerrado la puerta de mi recamara.

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya saben déjeme un comentario con ideas o con lo que quieran asi se que podre seguir con este FF para adelante.**

**Gracias por leer **


	4. Lluvia

**Lluvia.**

Estaba meciéndome en la silla, mejor dicho andaba haciendo equilibrio en las dos patas traseras de la silla de la cocina mientras Aro leía el periódico y Dante preparaba el desayuno y yo… yo estaba hilando baba pensando que estaría haciendo Esme en aquellos momentos. Ya hacían varios días en los que no la veía y me tenia preocupados algo me decía que las cosas para ella no iban bien pues las marcas que había visto en el parque era signos de golpes pero yo me había hecho el idiota esquivando el tema para no ponerla triste.

Seguí pensando hasta que Dante me puso la taza de té enfrente mío acompañado unas tostadas, a veces creía que Dante me trataba como un hermano mayor pero otras pensaba que al revés en cambio Aro, que estaba allí sentando ni se inmutaba en el desayuno leyendo su diario ya que no tomaba nada a la hora del desayuno porque según él le caía mal. Era raro verlo comer pero lo veíamos comer, aunque bueno quizás él se comportaba raro porque era mayor que nosotros.

Parecía que ese día nadie iba hablar todos estaban demasiados callados como para poder decir algo, o esa era la impresión que daba. Sentía que la sala estaba bastante tensa pero ya que ni Aro ni Dante iban a hablar me apure a tomar mi taza de té y me pare para irme. Realmente para estar sentando entre dos aburridos en la mañana era mejor irse aburrir solo arriba del bus.

No dije nada solo me levante de mi silla, agarre mi chaqueta que se encontraba colgada en el perchero de la puerta y saque las llaves que estaban dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta para poder abrir la puerta.

-Me voy – anuncie aunque sabía que ellos sabían que me iba a marchar del departamento por un rato necesitaba aire y ahí adentro no lo podía tener por mucho que quisiera me ahogaba entre el estudio y no saber de Esme.

Luego de haber bajando en el ascensor y salido al fin del edificio me puse a caminar por las calles sin ningún rumbo solo camine de frente, si como si fuera un soldado, deje que mis pies solo me guiaran hasta…no sé, quizás algún lado me llevarían.

Estuve paseando un buen rato, había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que vi que había vuelto al departamento igual que me había ido aunque quizás ahora estaba un tanto más tranquilo, quizás era porque presentía que Aro no estaba en casa, él y Dante eran mis mejores amigos pero igual, aquello era como raro a veces sentía que él me vigilaba demasiado como si esperara algo de mí o …quizás simplemente eran alucinaciones mías.

Entre al edificio y como vi que el ascensor estaba ocupado tuve que subir por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, realmente luego de haber caminado toda la tarde luego de pasar las escaleras del primer piso no quería saber nada de escalones pero aun me faltaban un par …bastante. Di un suspiro y subí a regañadientes lo que me faltaba de escalera. En la próxima reunión de consorcio me quejaría por el ascensor.

Al llegar por fin a mi departamento entre y me di cuenta que no había nadie en casa, Dante había dejado un nota que decía:

"**No Estoy quizás no vuelva hasta pasado Mañana, si no volví…¿llamen a la policía? … Broma Carlisle, me gustaría verte la cara ahora. Me fui a la casa de mi hermano vuelvo el fin de semana, no vemos.**

**PD: Aro no esta se fue…No dijo a donde así que no te preocupes por él sabes como es."**

Como me había imaginado antes de leer la nota, era algo tan previsible a veces ellos dos pero no estaba molesto porque me dejaran solo de nuevo en el departamento total, aquel lugar me lo había comprado yo pero parecía ser el "departamento del pueblo" pero bueno había que compartirlo.

Estaba agotado así que no pensé mucho en lo que haría, no tenía hambre sino que solo tenía ganas de dormir así que decidí ya que estaba solo irme a dormir temprano, o bueno se podía considerar aun temprano viendo que el reloj de mi habitación daba las 12.30 de la noche.

Me cambie y me quede en lo que era mi pijama, era porque aquello no era un pijama de los que se vendían en la tienda sino de aquellos que uno se arma a su medida y comodidad. Una remera y el bóxer, no había mejor ropa para dormir que eso.

Me metí en la cama y puse la alarma para que al otro día sonara, ya que tenía que ir a clases y no vaya a ser cosa de porque estaba solo llegara tarde, ya que si eso pasaba Aro no sé cómo se enteraba y luego me venía el reto.

Mire por última vez el reloj antes de echarme sobre la cama y dormirme, que capacidad de rendirme fácil al sueño tenía porque no había llegado aún a la almohada y ya me había quedado adormilado de la nada.

…

En el fondo de mi inconsciente escucho un ruido estridente muy fuerte e intenso. Intento abrir los ojos pero realmente los tengo demasiados cansados pero en fin, termine haciendo lo que no quería abrí los ojos y mire el reloj de la mesita de luz que marcan que son las tres de la mañana. Si es Dante me levantare solo para matarlo.

Me salí de la cama quejándome pues tenía sueño y me había cortado el sueño, con suerte sabia para donde quedaba la puerta de entrada.

-Ya va – grite un poco buscando las llaves que estaba por ahí – Dante te he dicho que te lleves tus llaves – empecé a reprochar en vos alta mientras volví a parar frente la puerta de entrada, poco me importaba los vecinos a esas horas, luego si retaban a alguien que fuera a él.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quede en con los ojos como plato pues no me esperaba que ella estuviera aquí y menos ¿estaba mojada? ¿Estaba lloviendo?

-…-abrí la boca para poder decir algo pero ella se abalanzo hacia abrazándome con fuerza.

Esto estaba siendo un ¿sueño? ¿Estaba sosañado? No, no aquello no era un sueño sino que realmente estaba pasando y…mejor era dejar de pensar.

-…-intente hablar pero ella me tenía tan agarrado que casi no me podía mover así que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar la puerta de entrada.- Esme tranquila …- le susurre abrazándola con un poco de fuerza para reconfortarla.

No dijimos nada por un buen rato ya que ella lloraba y yo no quería interrumpir, no me sentía que debía preguntar, si ella quería llorar pues que lo hiciera ya le preguntaría que había pasado. Espere un buen rato, hasta que se calmo.

-Quédate aquí te traeré algo para que te abrigues y… ¿Quieres un café? – le pregunte mirándola.

Ella dudo en contestarme, fue como si se diera cuenta que lo que había hecho no debió de haber pasado, era como si hubiese caído en la realidad de golpe.

-No digas nada dame unos segundos.- me excuse alejándome de ella para ir a buscar un par de cosas pero no llegue a dar unos pasos cuando me gire.- duerme conmigo …-me escuche y reaccione- no , o sea si …digo no …quiero decir que te quedes a dormir, está lloviendo y son las cuatro de la mañana , y bueno tu puedes quedarte en mi recamara y yo duermo en el sofá, mis amigos no van a venir hoy así que es…te puedes sentir cómoda – le sonreí al final dando un suspire desapareciéndome de la sala.

A los pocos minutos escuche unos pasos y me gire para ver que Esme estaba en la puerta.

-Creo que aceptaste – le dije con una sonrisa – mira te hice la cama, bueno… sabes mejor me quedo callado, estoy dormido y mañana tengo un examen, no estoy pensando demasiado en estos momentos – me sonreí de costado – veo que tampoco hablas demasiado ven – le pedi pero en ves de que Esme avanzara yo la tome de la mano.

En aquel momento escuche que se quejo y sin preguntarle nada levante la manga de la camisa que traía puesta.

-No es nada…-mascullo ella

-Como que no es nada – dije mirando la marca - ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? –Indague haciendo girar un poco el brazo

-Fue un descuido me golpe y luego tuve la mala suerte de…-ella levanto la cabeza y mi mirada se cruzo con la de ella.

-No fue eso lo que te paso…-solté su brazo – siéntate en la cama que te voy a curar el brazo. Vi que iba a decirme algo pero lance una mirada que no daba lugar a ningún reproche.- vamos siéntate. – le pedí en tono amable y fui hasta el baño para sacar el botiquín que tenia hecho.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación Esme me esperaba sentada en la punta de la cama y mirando el suelo prácticamente.

-Fue él- me dijo cuando me le acerque

-¿Tu esposo? – Pregunte dejando el botiquín a su lado y acerque una de las silla- ¿ese tal Charles te ha dañado?

Ella no contesto así que lo tome como un sí. La cure en silencio esperando a que en algún momento me digiera algo pero parecía que realmente aquel tema era un tabú para ella así que me quede callado hasta que finalice.

-Déjate la gasa así, se que es molesta pero no te la quites, y ahora mejor descansa….- cherre el botiquín ya que con anterioridad había guardado lo que había utilizado y cuando me fui a parar para irme a guardar el maletín al baño sentí las mano de Esme.

-Me equivoque al casarme con él, Charles no fue lo yo creí que era…- la garganta se le cerro y empezó a sollozar me senté a su lado pasando mi brazo por su espalda – estaba enamorada de él, me case con esas idea del amor de que él era perfecto, pero las cosas cambiaron a los pocos meses de la boda.- algo me hizo tragar saliva pues no sabía si estaba preparado para saber lo que seguía pues empezaba a sentir furia acumulada dentro del cuerpo .- …

-no tienes porque seguir Esme, yo entendí y realmente lo siento- la abrase con un poco mas de fuerza para sentirla más pegada a mi cuerpo.- no sabes cuánto me duele que te este pasando algo así porque no te lo mereces con lo tan buena persona que eres, es… - negué con la cabeza mientras aun la tenía entre mis brazos - ¿Él sabe que estas aquí? – le pregunte imaginándome que podía pasar si se enteraba.

-No, no sabe él está de viaje y como él no está yo…lo siento Carlisle te estoy dando problemas por actuar de estará manera tan tonta.- se disculpo despegándose un poco de mi mientras miraba sus manos – realmente siento… - puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y le sonreí ampliamente.

-No me molestas, todo al contrario puedes quedarte en mi casa todo lo que quieras, y por cierto puedes…me voy a dormir así que duerme aquí yo estaré en el sofá cualquier cosa.- me pare y fui por mi despertador así lo desactivaba, al diablo me iba a levantar con el celular.

Al pasar por el lado de Esme me incline para darle un beso en la frente.

- ropa tienes… bueno no tengo de mujer pero saca lo que te entre así se seca tu ropa que la puede dejar sobre la estufa -le sonreí antes de abrir la puerta.- Que descanses.

-Igual tu Carlisle y …gracias – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-De nada – le conteste antes de darme la vuelta para salir y cerrar la puerta .

Me arme la cama de Dante, el sofá cama y así como estaba, pues digamos que buen anfitrión soy que atiendo en pijama así que me metí en la cama para dormir.

**Aquí el final del capi espero que les guste =) Si quieren mas dejen un comentario y una idea xD todo es bien recibido . Hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	5. Ascensor

**Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos salvo Dante el resto de los pj pertenecen a S. Meyer**

**Ascensor**

Abrí los ojos con algo de pereza al escuchar la melodía de una canción ya pasada de moda pero que tenía una hermosa armonía. Mas mis ojos se abrieron para ver quién era que canturreaba con tan adorable voz. Pispié pues aun tenía los ojos algo cansados ya que la resolana que entraba por la cortina de madera mal abierta o mal cerrada hacia que me molestara en los ojos, odiaba la luz del día cuando recién me despertaba a veces creo que tengo complejo de vampiro.

Me gire un poco sobre el sofá, que realmente para ser sincero era incomodo pero bueno ya recuperaría mi cama en algún momento aunque sabia en el fondo que si la recuperaba era porque ella se iría del departamento.

Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando escuche que Esme dejaba de cantar y se daba la vuelta para mirarme. Obviamente me haría el dormido porque me convenía ya que casi siempre ella me despertaba para decirme que estaba listo el desayuno a demás de retarme porque últimamente andaba llegando tarde a la facultad, pero hoy no, hoy era sábado así que podría dormir hasta que a mí se me antojara.

De repente y sin previo aviso sentí el suave tacto de las manos de Esme sobre mi rostro, intente por controlar mi respiración porque realmente se me hacía difícil combatir con las sensaciones que me producía cada vez que la sentía tan cerca, sentía que mi respiración se aceleraba y que no sé porque se me producía algo, algo que no sabía explicar muy bien con palabras

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que uno de sus rizos me daba en la frente y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con sus ojos color verde esmeralda, le sonreí ya que una de las reacciones que producía Esme en mi era que sonriera como bobo cada vez que la veía, realmente me transformaba en un bobo cuando la veía.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos cuantos segundos, realmente no sabía cuántos habían pasado pero tampoco me importaba ya que me había perdido en su mirada. Me levante un poco para poder acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

-Buen día – salude a Esme con mi sonrisa aun dibujada en los labios.

-Buen día – me devolvió el saludo casi imitando mis movimientos - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien gracias – le conteste mirándola aun a los ojos - ¿y tú?

-Bien – respondí ladeando un poco la sonrisa y me acerque aun mas para a ella para poder llegar a sus labios.

Borre la distancia que había entre ambos y pase mi mano por su mejilla mientras aun ella me miraba a los ojos y yo la miraba a ella a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su respiración. Cerré los ojos para acercarme a sus labios para sentir como se sentían sobre los míos.

-¿Eh?...

Sentí que alguien se aclaro la garganta e inmediatamente me eche para atrás mirando a Esme primero que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse de un color rojizo en el sector de las mejillas mientras que yo sentía que me quemaban un poco mis mejillas.

En un momento la sala quedo totalmente cubierta por el silencio Esme no sabía dónde mirar, yo no sabía a quién mirar y Dante no sabía dónde esconderse.

-Yo solo venía a decir que…- empezó a decir algo apurado hasta que algo hizo que se calmara al tomar aire - lo siento los interrumpí no fue mi intención, yo no creí que, bueno si para ser sincero si creí que iba haber algo entre ustedes dos.- escuche como cerraba la puerta de entrada pero realmente hubiese preferido que se hubiese quedado del otro lado de la puerta.- Como sea yo solo venía a decirles que traje las cosas para el desayuno.- dijo Dante levantando las bolsas del supermercado y dicho eso se evaporo de la sala.

Mire a Esme algo avergonzado por lo de recién.

-Yo realmente lo siento, estas cosas pasan cuando somos un par viviendo en este departamento y bueno debería quitarle la llave de entrada a Dante.- empecé a decir mientras me sentaba en el sofá-cama donde estaba acostado.

Ella intento hacer una mueca o mejor dicho una sonrisa que término pareciendo que era una mueca.

-Me voy a duchar – dije excusándome para salir de aquella situación un tanto vergonzosa.

No sabía cómo comportarme realmente, nunca había tenido que pasar por algo así antes, por mucho que lo pensara esto no era como otras relaciones, no realmente no lo era. Y Esme parecía que tampoco sabía cómo comportarse luego de aquello.

Ella se echo para atrás y yo me salí del sofá para irme a bañar, mientras veía como ella se iba del living seguramente para ir con Dante a cocinar o bueno vaya uno a saber.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño y me tome todo mi tiempo para bañarme, no quería hablar con Dante porque ya me veía atragantado en la mesa por culpa de los comentarios de mi amigo, porque obviamente no se iba a quedar callado luego de eso.

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después salí del baño ya todo cambiado y listo para tomar mi desayuno, había calculado bien que a esas alturas no estarían ni Esme ni Dante en la cocina así que tomaría desayuno yo solo.

Al pasar por living note que mi sofá estaba armado de nuevo, eso quiere decir que ya no había una cama en la sala ocupando espacio sino que de nuevo era un sofá. Quizás Aro hubiese llegado y bueno él es un tipo extraño le gusta excesivamente el orden aunque también puede que Esme la hubiese armado y si era así ¿Quería decir que se iba a ir?

Di un suspiro intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina cuando entre los mire a todos, vaya que habían comensales en mi cocina, y realmente aquello era demasiado pequeño para cuatro personas y eso que no me estaba contando a mí.

-Buenos días – salude mirando a Aro y luego a su invitada.

-Buenos días – me saludo la chica con una sonrisa formada en los labios.

-Carlisle que suerte que te levantas – dijo Aro sonriendo de lado, algo que no entendí muy bien porque se sonrió pero bueno allá él y sus alucinaciones mentales.- quería hablar contigo

-Claro no hay problema – dije algo apurado mientras me sentaba en la mesa y levantaba un poco la vista ya que automáticamente Esme me había dejado una taza de té enfrente mío- habla te escucho – le dije sacando el saquito del agua y dejándolo a un lado.

-No, tomate tu desayuno tranquilo, no hay ningún tipo de apuro – me contesto, aquello me hizo pensar que íbamos hablar en privado, vaya cada vez que nos encontrábamos últimamente era para hablar en privado.

-Claro no hay problema.

El resto del desayuno paso realmente rápido, ya que Dante hablaba con nosotros, mejor dicho hablaba con Esme, me alegraba que se llevaran bien quizás aquello haría que Dante dejara de insinuar cosas o decir chistes de mal gusto enfrente de ella.

-Bueno Aro vamos hablar.- dije levantándome de la mesa y esperando a que él me siguiera y asi lo hizo pero no lo hizo solo sino que la chica lo siguió. "Quizás ella tendrá que ver en todo esto" , pensé para mis adentros mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-No, vamos afuera – Aro abrió la puerta y me obligo con sus palabras apararme del sofá en el cual ya prácticamente me había sentando

Rodé los ojos y los seguí ambos, nadie dijo nada en el elevador pero me empezaba a inquietar todo aquello. La puerta del elevador se abrió en la planta baja y la chica salió del ascensor, yo la iba imitar pero sentí el brazo de Aro sobre el mío, reteniéndome, lo mire y él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hablaremos en mi departamento – me dijo con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Otro cinco minutos callados dentro del elevador, que suerte que no sufría de claustrofobia porque si no, no sé, con tanto tiempo dentro de las paredes de color metálico me hubiese hecho salirme de allí dejando a Aro.

Cuando por fin entramos en el departamento me senté en el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana, allí era mi lugar siempre me sentaba allí quizás porque era el único lugar en el cual podía huir con la vista de la mirada penetrante de Aro.

-Esa chica te está haciendo mal Carlisle – empezó a decir mi amigo desde una de las esquinas de la habitación donde se encontraba su Bar. – tus notas están bien, vas bien en la facultad, como siempre uno de los más brillantes del curso pero ahora realmente no me importa cómo te este yendo en la facultad, porque dudo que algo te saque de tus metas – se quedo callado y escuche como los hielos caían en el vaso de ron.- Quiero hablarte de ella, de Esme si te sigues involucrando las cosas no serán buenas, ella te dará problemas.- otro silencio se formo y el camino hacia mi estirando su brazo dándome un vaso de vino – Eres joven y libre , en cambio ella no, está casada

Cuando dijo aquello levante mi vista para ver a Aro a los ojos y mantener la vista firma en él.

-Acabo de desayunar, no quiero alcohol tan temprano, gracias – dije rechazando el vaso y él lo dejo sobre la chimenea- sabes ya se todo ese discurso Aro, no eres mi conciencia y de todas formas tu no entenderías lo que yo siento por ella.- dije aun con mi vista en él y con voz firme.

-Quizás no lo entiendo pero sé muy bien como terminara todo esto, no es la primera vez que veo una pareja…tan… ¿Romeo y Julieta? Por favor Carlisle piensa las cosas – dijo riéndose a lo último.

Dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y llevo su mano adentro de su saco de vestir y saco un sobre.

-Toma, te han aceptado de la universidad de Medicina de Londres – dijo con una sonrisa para volver a tomar su vaso y levantándolo en señal de brindis – felicidades, querido amigo.

Mire a Aro y luego el sobre que ahora tenía en la mano, lo abrí para leer y enterarme por mis propios medios que me habían aceptado en la mejor universidad de Londres. Di un suspiro eso quería decir que en unos meses me tenía que ir a estudiar y no quería, ahora que sabía que quería quedarme con Esme no me quería ir a Londres a estudiar.

-Gracias…-respondí algo mudo luego de unos minutos, estaba becado y eso me abriría muchas puertas para trabajar en un futuro.- sabias que esto iba a pasar por eso me has dicho todo…-ladee la cabeza pensando en todo – me voy a dar un vuelta necesito aire.

Aro intento frenarme pero su mano fría no pudo detener mi paso necesitaba pensar y saber que iba hacer todo esto era más que difícil para mí. Amaba a Esme pero también amaba mi vocación, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No claro que no esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

Me acomode cruzado de brazos esperando a que el ascensor bajara y luego de unos dos minutos la puerta se abrió y la mire.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunte casi en un chillido

-A mi casa

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – Pregunte sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor para que no se me cerrara –…aun te puedes quedar hay tiempo.

-Sabes que no es eso…-me contesto en tono frio.- sabes muy bien porque me voy

-Esme por favor – me metí dentro del ascensor solo porque se me estaba cerrando – dijimos que íbamos a ser amigo y hasta ahora vamos bien, yo no veo motivo por el que te tengas que ir.

-Carlisle…-ella giro la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y di un suspiro ahogado casi.

-Vale – dije sintiéndome regañado – sé qué bueno…- tome aire – oh vale te seré sincero no puedo seguir diciendo que quiero ser tu amigo cuando las cosas no van a ser así o por lo menos si son quiero que sepas lo que yo siento por ti – volví a suspirar a veces cuando me ponía algo nervioso tenia aquella manía – mira quiero…digo te quiero , bueno no solo te quiero te amo y realmente tu sabes y yo sé que no amas a tu esposo y …si tú me dieras una oportunidad yo te puedo hacer feliz, yo soy lo que tú necesitas para que te rías y para que no tengas que pensar en lo que él te hace, Esme por favor me he ganado tu confianza en estas semanas y soy tu amigo …-levante una ceja – y sonare un loco pero estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi en la playa cuando éramos niños, sabes siempre te recordé y si el destino nos unió de nuevo no es por una amistad …- camine hacia la puerta del ascensor porque se estaba por abrir pero no aquello era de cobarde, me di la vuelta para verla y me acerque a ella .- yo te amo – pase mi mano libre por una de sus mejillas acariciándola con delicadeza – te amo y sé que tú me amas.

-Carlisle por favor tu n…

Mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos de una manera cálida mientras mi otra mano pasaba por detrás de su cintura intentando atraerla hacia a mi aunque era algo difícil porque ella tenía su mochila y yo tenía el sobre más todo eso quedo de lado en el momento en que sentí sus respuesta, sus labios reaccionaron a los míos y aquello fue algo grandioso allí tenía mi respuesta a todo

-Realmente chicos si se quieren besar no lo hagan en un lugar en donde yo los pueda ver quieren…-escuche el chillido de Dante y me despegue de los labios de Esme para mirar a mi amigo y sentir como ella escondía su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y mi pecho.

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que pasara más adelante?¿Que pasara con Charles?¿Quien es Aro?¿Quien era la chica que fue con Aro al departamento?**

**Desde ya gracias por leer el capitulo, saben que pueden dejarme un comentario con ideas o con lo que ustedes quieran . Desde ya muchas gracias.**


	6. Planes

**Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos…son de S. Meyer…Dante es una mezcla de varias personas pero no sé si es mío xd**

**Que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Planes**

Estaba bajando por las escaleras del edificio cuando me encontré que en el hall estaba la chica rubia que había estado el otro día en mi casa acompañando a Aro. Quizás lo venía a buscar a él, no le daría demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Hola – salude de paso y con voz amena mientras sacaba mis llaves para abría la puerta de entrada que era de vidrio.

Ella me miro y se acerco a mí un tanto dudosa, quizás me había equivocado en mi pensamiento y ella venia por mi y no por Aro.

-Tú eres Carlisle ¿Verdad? – me pregunto

- Si soy él ¿Por? – dije colocando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada del edificio, como sea yo me tenía que ir no tenía demasiado tiempo como para hacer sociales.

Se creó un silencio mientras ella clavaba su mirada en mí como si algo pasara por su cabeza y no me lo quisiera decir pero luego su semblante se relajo, quizás volvían hacer ideas mías.

-¿Aro está arriba? – su pregunta me descoloco ya que me esperaba otra cosa pero me relaje, no iba hacer sociales en aquel momento.

-Si está en su departamento.- le conteste indicando con mi dedo hacia arriba – sabes donde es – le sonreí y ella me sonrió

No me dijo nada más, ni yo tampoco le dije nada más pues ella se dio la media vuelta y se fue por el asesor. Anda saber tu lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero sospechaba que algo me estaba ocultando, ya no eran ideas mías era algo que sentía como un sexto sentido, algo pasaba detrás de mis espaldas y me daba escalofrió pensar en ello.

Abrí la puerta y me subí a mi auto, tenía que ir a ver a Esme.

Maneje alrededor de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, ella no vivía muy cerca de mi casa pero tenía que aprovechar que su marido no estaba en su "hogar", el hombre andaba de nuevo de viaje. Ese hombre se la pasaba viajando pero aquello era mejor porque si me lo cruzaba lo mataba, aun no podía creer que alguien pudiese ser capaz de lastimarla. Hay monstruos en la vida.

Estacione el auto frente a una casa con un cerco de arboles verdes y una pequeña reja blanca de media estatura, algo fácil de saltar por arriba, pensé para mis adentros pero no iba hacer eso corría el riego de que alguna vecina chismosa pensara que yo.

Me baje del auto y toque el timbre para terminar apoyando en auto con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Esme abriera la puerta de su casa.

-Hola – me saludo abriendo la reja, es curioso como uno sonríe desde que escuchaba como la puerta de la casa se abre. Son un tonto…no estoy enamorado nada más – te esperaba…- se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola – me sonríe de costado al sentir su beso y luego la mire con una pequeña sonrisa, era inevitable no sonreírle a ella a cada raro, es raro que no duela mandíbula luego de sonreír tanto. Era algo una reacción en cadena, ella sonreía, yo sonreía. Algo que yo no controlaba. Ella me controlaba desde la primera vez que la vi – Lamento la demora pero es que me quede dormido – dije en tono gracioso luego me puse más serio pues tenía que hablar de algo serio. -¿Podemos hablar? – pregunte y ella me miro un tanto extrañada.

- Si – apretó ligeramente mi mano y me arrastro hacia dentro de su casa, pensaba que no me dejaría entrar allí pero me lleve la sorpresa cuando me encontraba cruzando el marco de la puerta de entrada.

Cerró la puerta mientras yo inspeccionaba con la vista como era su casa, siempre había tenido aquella curiosidad de saber sobre su vida, siempre quería saber más cosas de ella.

-Lindo decorado – mencione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias lo he decorado yo – ella se coloco a mi lado y me tomo de nuevo la mano. Creo que no podíamos estar demasiado tiempo separados.

-Lo haces muy bien – le dedique una sonrisa – creo que te pediré que decores mi departamento.

-Podría, no está muy bien decorado…-dijo en tono de juego aunque sabía que aquello era más que verdad.

-Oh gracias ahora sé que mi departamento no te gusta – me toque el pecho de mi lado izquierdo sobre mi corazón con una mano y ella se rio. Si a veces sobre actuaba las cosas pero estaba enamorado y por verla sonreír haría cualquier cosa.

-Si me gusta pero está mal decorado – se rio y luego me miro – ahora no esquives el tema y dime qué era lo que me ibas a decir.

Di un pequeño suspiro y la mire directamente al rostro.

-¿Tienes algún lugar para sentarnos? – pregunte y antes de que Esme pudiese contestarme algo agregue ya que sabía algo me contestaría - es mejor hablarlo con calma lo que te voy a decir.

Me miro casi con resignación y camino haciéndome entender que yo la siguiera.

Entramos en una sala de estar muy bonita, una chimenea en el centro de ella y tres sillones ocupaban gran parte de la sala, uno grupal y dos individuales, todos de cuero negro. Esme se sentó en el sofá más grande y yo hice lo mismo.

-Debí decirte esto apenas me lo dijeron – empecé a decir como quien quiere atajarse la culpa antes de que le reprochen algo. Mire mis manos unos cuantos segundos y volví a suspirar. Estaba nervioso por la reacción de ella – Me enviaron una invitación de Londres, de la facultad de medicina y eso me da mucho puntaje para mi título.

Esme apoyo su mano sobre mi mano.

-Se que para ti es importante y te apoyo – me dijo en tono dulce.

En esos momentos era por los cuales sabia que me había enamorado de ella, era demasiado buena para mí. Ella era perfecta.

-Esme mi vuelo parte mañana – levante la vista para verla y note como se sorprendía – lo sé, lo siento…- tense un poco la mandíbula – debí decirte el otro día cuando me lo dijo Aro pero no sabía si lo iba a aceptar pero es por mi bien y por el titulo solo serán un par de meses y volveré.- fruncí levemente el entrecejo – ven conmigo a Londres. – Puse dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios – no digas nada piénsalo retrasare el vuelo, por un par de días te daré tiempo para que le pidas el divorcio a Charles y te vienes conmigo a Londres.

Ella me miro fijamente como si no me entendiera.

-Lo siento soy un idiota, ansioso …me apuro …perdón… debí darte más tiempo se que estarás pensado que no pienso las cosas pero no es así , las pienso pero …- ladee la cabeza – créeme que yo esperaba otras cosas, antes de que aparecieras pensaba solamente en los estudios pero ahora que estas tu en mi vida quiero tenerte a ti y quiero irme a estudiar , no se puede comparar una cosa con la otra lo sé, son dos amores totalmente diferente pero …-tome su mano entre mis mano – acéptame por favor te doy un par de días …- me calle ya que parecía un loco hablando y ella que no me decía nada , me estaba alterando como un tonto.

Gire la cabeza para verla y Esme parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Me he adelantado demasiado lo sé, pero no se tengo la sensación que de un momento a otro las cosas pueden cambiar y no quiero perderte…- murmure mientras dejaba caer mi espalda contra el sofá recordando todo mi peso en el. – Dime algo porque yo hablo y hablo…- le pedí

Esme no respondió pero apretó mis manos con la suya, el silencio fue algo que nos envolvió a ambos y yo no podía sentirme más que como un tonto. No había pensado detenidamente las cosas.

-Puedo viajar de aquí para allá, no tengo problemas con…-uno de los dedos de ella me hizo callar.

-Dame tiempo, en dos días no puedo hacer lo que me pides pero estaremos juntos.- dijo en tono dulce mientras intentaba sonreírme de forma cálida.- tampoco puedo seguir tu ritmo de habla Carl, lo haces muy rápido a veces – aquello lo dijo en tono dulce y tranquila, yo desbordaba ansiedad pero ella no la había absorbido sin duda era mi mitad.

Di un suspiro, tenía que aprender hacer paciente, aunque a veces me costaba serlo. Aun no entendía porque ella provocaba en mí un millón de cosas diferentes del resto de las personas.

-Te doy todo el tiempo que necesites – le dije sonriéndole

Sentí el teléfono que estaba en vibrador adentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo saque. Vi que era el número de Aro y me pare.

-Discúlpame tengo que atender.- me aleje un poco de ella

Y Sostuve una charla con mi amigo en voz baja por varios minutos, quizás un par de minutos. Un charla referida enteramente al viaje. No quería que Esme escuchara así que me puse a mirar por la ventana mientras me limitaba a decir sí o no. Cerré el móvil y me gire para verla.

-Tenía varios planes para nosotros hoy pero tengo que hacer antes de irme de viaje – suspire- no puedo cancelar el viaje, Aro tiene que presentar unos documentos y estoy obligado a irme junto a él y Dante así que…- me acerque a ella – Esme te amo – le dije en tono dulce – vamos estar pronto juntos.

-Lo sé amor – ella paso su mano por mi mejilla - ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

-Temprano a las 6.30 de la mañana – dije en tono tranquilo y ella me sonrió – ¿Por?

-Para ir a despedirte al aeropuerto

Me quede silencio por varios seguros.

-¿Por qué quieres ir? –pregunte curioso

- ¿A caso no puede ir? – Esme respondió mi pregunta con una pregunta, no era un ataque solamente quería saber cuál era su objetivo.

-Claro que puedes ir solo que…-me quede callado y en ese momento sonó de nuevo el celular anunciándome que era un mensaje que entraba. Abrí el teléfono y vi que un lindo mensaje que en resumidas cuenta era un apurarme. – Bien te veré en aeropuerto entonces…-me acerque y le di un beso de despedida.-nos vemos mañana – me sonreí quizás ella había tenido una muy buena idea de irme a despedir.

-Mañana me veras ahí entonces – me dijo en su habitual tono dulce

Caminamos hasta la puerta de entrada, yo solo podía abrir la reja así que me despedí de Esme en la puerta.

Camine hacia a mi auto y me subí. En cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba bajando en la puerta de mi casa, ya Aro y Dante estaba en el Hall de entrada esperándome.

-Bien que haremos…

-Las cosas están listas partimos en un par de horas…- me dijo Aro saliendo a recibirme.

-En un par de horas…- Aro no dijo nada sino que paso por el lado mío y mi vista se clavo en Dante.

-Cambio de planes – dijo en tono resignado.- arriba están tus cosas, esta todo casi listo…pero ve a echarle una mirada.

Así como término de hablar mi amigo subí las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado y entre en mi departamento.

Me senté en mi cama y agarre el teléfono para llamar a Esme, llame una y otra vez pero nadie me atendía. Algo no estaba yendo bien

**No sé quien anda leyendo aun este FF pero para aquellos que lean y les gusta déjenme un comentario por favor así se quien lee…pido como mínimo para seguir unos 5 comentarios.**

**Puede decirme lo que piensa o lo que creen que pasara…cualquier cosa que me digan sirve.**

**Desde ya gracias por leerme **

**Si quieres notas de Peter…vean mi perfil para más información y tienes Twitter sígueme =)…también está en mi perfil**


End file.
